


Золото

by Morrigan_too



Series: Так не бывает [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Zhu Jan JinLiu Hai Kuan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_too/pseuds/Morrigan_too
Summary: Экстра к "Так не бывает". Чжу Цзаньцзинь приезжает поздравить главу Лю с Новым годом, бочжани пробегают мельком
Relationships: Liu Hai Kuan/Zhu Zan Jin
Series: Так не бывает [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007568
Kudos: 6





	Золото

Чжу Цзаньцзинь замедляет шаг, выходя на тропинку.

Это не сон, не бред — реальность, в которой он, как и положено главе малой семьи, приезжает поздравить главу Лю с Новым годом.  
Он еще не был здесь после того, как закончился курс лечения — он вернулся домой за неделю до праздников. Дома его встретили чуть ли не как восставшего из мертвых, и мало кому из воскресших покойников так обрадовались бы.  
У главы Лю дел много всегда, Чжу Цзаньцзинь разбирался с тем, что накопилось за время его отсутствия. Лю Хайкуань звонил или писал каждый вечер, спрашивал, все ли в порядке и как он себя чувствует. Раньше этого хватило бы для безусловного счастья, но вот человеческая натура — теперь Чжу Цзаньцзиню этого мало.  
Делам, кажется, нет конца, но праздником и этикетом пренебречь нельзя, и он никогда еще не был так счастлив исполнить обычай.

Он останавливается, увидев наконец белый силуэт — Лю Хайкуань любит это место, застать его здесь неудивительно. Сколько бы он ни наблюдал это — застывшую в спокойствии фигуру на фоне вечернего неба и веток — каждый раз хочется замереть и созерцать. Но почему-то в этом спокойствии чудится ожидание, и ноги сковывает не только восхищение — внезапная робость. Какого Лю Хайкуаня он увидит на этот раз?  
Он делает шаг, хрустит песок, Лю Хайкуань оборачивается.  
— Цзаньцзинь, наконец-то, — и улыбается широко и тепло. Чжу Цзаньцзинь наконец вздыхает свободно. — Я тебя ждал.  
Здесь их могут увидеть слуги, гости, кто угодно. Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается в ответ. Лю Хайкуань машинально тянется к воротнику и, пожимая руку, не спешит отпустить его ладонь.  
Все как всегда, все знакомое до последнего завитка резьбы, последнего камушка на дороге — он запомнил их все, пока бродил тут, забывая сам себя, — все как каждый Новый год, и все-таки не так. Он прячет волнение, разговаривая с прочими гостями, отвечает на вопросы про здоровье — он отвык играть на этой сцене, но время от времени ловит через головы короткую улыбку Лю Хайкуаня и знает, что справится со всем.

— А где младший господин? — тихо спрашивает он. Ван Ибо не просто нет рядом со старшим братом — его вообще не видно.  
— Приехал Сяо Чжань, младший брат показывает ему поместье, — в глазах Лю Хайкуаня смешинка.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь готов поручиться, что прогулка по затянется до ночи, пока эти двое не обойдут все уголки, которые можно посчитать укромными.  
Он не завидует. Он дождется своего времени, а пока ему достаточно перехваченных взглядов Лю Хайкуаня — взглядов, в которых потихоньку разгорается пожар.

Ван Ибо, вопреки ожиданию, появляется довольно скоро и, едва завидев его, двигается напрямик, как таран.  
— Как здоровье лао Чжу?  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь теперь прекрасно знает, что такой хмурый взгляд из-под челки — не неодобрение, а волнение. И он действительно рад его видеть, так что улыбается от души.  
— Спасибо младшему господину за беспокойство, все хорошо.  
— Я хотел спросить... — Ван Ибо оглядывается на подошедшего Сяо Чжаня и мгновенно вспыхивает улыбкой. Как будто они не виделись дня два, а не минут десять от силы. — Я потом спрошу.

Спальню Лю Хайкуаня он теперь знает не хуже, чем собственную. Только хозяина в ней нет, глава провожает припозднившихся гостей. Чжу Цзаньцзинь слушает шаги и голоса, выделяет нужный и затаеннно улыбается. Не поворачивается к двери, как будто не слышит.  
— Цзаньцзинь, я же просил тебя так не делать, — Лю Хайкуань подходит со спины и сжимает его плечи.  
— Как? — он разворачивается лицом к лицу.  
— Вот так, — Лю Хайкуань проводит пальцем по его нижней губе, чуть-чуть оттягивая.  
— Я задумался. Извини.  
— Когда ты стоял с этой трубочкой, ты тоже задумался?  
— Разве я могу тебе соврать? Я нарочно, — он улыбается еще шире, подается вперед, прижимаясь, тянется вверх и ловит губами короткий вдох.  
И гладит, как давным-давно мечтал, нет, даже не мечтал, — гладит светлый шелк, стекающий с плеч, проводит вдоль воротника и осторожно сдвигает верхний слой ткани.  
— Цзаньцзинь, я надеюсь, ты сегодня хорошо спал? — Лю Хайкуань проводит губами по шее едва-едва, опаляя больше дыханием, чем прикосновениями, но он не сомневается, что это только начало. — Потому что я — плохо.  
— Тогда мне не мешать тебе отдыхать? — невинно интересуется он.  
— Ни в коем случае. Я всю неделю думал о тебе.  
— Если бы глава Лю сказал, что хочет видеть... — он пытается сделать тон как можно более почтительным, но голос срывается на вдохе.  
— Цзаньцзинь.  
— Мне очень тебя не хватало, — шепчет он, запрокинув голову, пока на нем развязывают пояс. — Очень.

— Подожди, — просит Чжу Цзаньцзинь. — Можно мне посмотреть на тебя?  
— Ты так хочешь? — улыбается Лю Хайкуань. — Конечно.  
— Очень, — он поворачивает его к лампе-фонарику, отстраняется, не отпуская рук, и смотрит, смотрит, задрав голову. Мягкий неяркий свет скрадывает короткую стрижку, четкие твердые линии лица — словно с картины. Весь он словно с картины, Чжу Цзаньцзинь никого не знал и не знает красивее. Особенно когда строгость смягчается улыбкой.  
— Цзаньцзинь?  
— Если бы мы жили в древности, я бы заказал твой портрет и созерцал бы... нет, я знаю, ты бы вознесся на небеса, а я созерцал бы твою статую. Хайкуань, — не так давно он боялся, что никогда не сможет больше назвать его по имени, — я люблю тебя, не могу не любить...  
— Люби, — Лю Хайкуань притягивает его к себе. — Только это очень скромная любовь, если ей достаточно созерцания?  
Он улыбается шутке и льнет, целует подбородок ровно посередине и тянется выше, к губам.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня как человека, — тихо добавляет Лю Хайкуань. — Когда мы вдвоем, я хочу, чтобы ты любил и видел меня самого. Цзаньцзинь, я не знаю, как насчет богов и статуй, но если бы мы жили в древности, там не было бы ни девы, ни юноши красивее тебя. Твои глаза, ресницы, ты весь...  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — улыбается он, опуская взгляд.  
— Я видел тебя на сцене и то, как ты двигаешься. Знаешь, почему я рад, что мы не живем в древние времена?  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты бы тогда не занимался еще и балетом, а я бы не увидел, что ты еще можешь, — ладонь оглаживает спину и плотно ложится на бедро, грея даже сквозь ткань.  
— Так, например? — Чжу Цзаньцзинь смотрит в глаза, улыбаясь, и медленно, нарочно медленнее, чем может, поднимает ногу, заводя ступню за голову.  
— Так, — выдыхает Лю Хайкуань, и ладонь скользит ниже, подхватывая и сжимая. Можно не держать баланс — ему не дадут упасть, просто не отпустят здесь и сейчас.

Кровать в глубине комнаты, на ней темнее, и после этого разговора о древности легко потеряться и забыться — особенно когда шелк одежд стекает наконец на кровать, а с нее на пол, словно свет вышедшей луны. Когда он видит над собой самое прекрасное и любимое на свете лицо, под руками широкие плечи, перекатываются мышцы спины.

Лю Хайкуань осторожен, очень осторожен и внимателен в ласках, даже больше, чем Чжу Цзаньцзинь хотел бы — словно и не было похожей на шторм страсти на яхте. Осторожен, но не робок, его пальцы и губы знают, что делают.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь долго изводился в свое время: Лю Хайкуань отказался от брака и ни с кем публично не встречался, но деловому человеку и некогда заниматься романтическими ухаживаниями. Никто не слышал и не видел, чтобы глава Лю выказывал интерес к своему полу. Чжу Цзаньцзинь долго гадал, девушки или юноши скрашивают ему вечера, когда приходит желание, и в жаркие вечера, в безумных мечтах между сном и явью, мечтал даже пробраться когда-нибудь, убедиться, может быть даже, скрыть лицо и приблизиться...

Это не мечта, это реальность, в которой он хочет любить и дарить радость всем собой, он тоже умеет, но Лю Хайкуань не позволяет сделать по-своему, прижимает к постели и целует шею — так, что галстука снова будет мало, только шарф... Чжу Цзаньцзинь стонет, выгибаясь, и поцелуи немедленно прерываются.  
— Больно?  
— Нет, пожалуйста, не бойся, не останавливайся! Люби, как ты хочешь, — он шепчет и замирает, осознавая, что сказал. Он не это имел ввиду, он...  
— Хорошо, — Лю Хайкуань целует жадно и глубоко, прикусывает губу, и снова шею, и отводит его ногу, трется между ягодиц. Чжу Цзаньцзинь ногами обхватывает его за талию, выгибается вверх.  
Лю Хайкуань сжимает зубы над ключицей, придавливает всем телом — на миг, чтобы тут же высвободиться.  
— Цзаньцзинь, — сквозь зубы, — я не хочу недолго быть с тобой, а потом всю ночь жалеть, что торопился.  
— Как скажет глава Лю.  
— Цзаньцзинь!  
Он смеется счастливо и коротко — коротко, потому что Лю Хайкуань торопливо облизывает пальцы, и это зрелище жарче всего, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь видел до того, жарче, чем эти же руки на клавишах, а Лю Хайкуань еще и облизывается после этого.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь чувствует себя мороженым, оставленным на открытом воздухе посреди гонконгского лета.  
Стонет, когда влажные пальцы медленно надавливают — не от боли. Выгибается, пытаясь сдержаться, но все-таки срывается и стонет еще громче, когда Лю Хайкуань входит так же медленно.

Губы ноют и горят, шея горит, мышцы еще подрагивают от напряжения до предела, до последней капли удовольствия, тяжелое дыхание смешивается. Чжу Цзаньцзинь приподнимается — он должен видеть такого Лю Хайкуаня, видеть, как поднимается грудь, как приоткрыты губы, сберечь это воспоминание на те ночи, когда не получится быть вместе.  
Лю Хайкуань смотрит на него, кладет руку на плечо и заставляет наклониться к себе.  
— Мое золото.  
— Ты мне сыграешь? — просит он, укладываясь сверху, устраиваясь на плече.  
— Сейчас? — Лю Хайкуань негромко смеется, он чувствует его смех всем телом, а пальцы пробегают по спине, словно клавиши перебирают.  
— Завтра. Хоть немного?  
— Сколько хочешь.

За окном шелестят листья, ветки время от времени шуршат по крыше — знакомые звуки, Чжу Цзаньцзинь привык засыпать под них в поместье, но сейчас сон не идет.  
— Когда ты собираешься в город?  
— Наверное, скоро, дня через два. Ты останешься со мной?  
— Как скаж... — он не успевает договорить, Лю Хайкуань тянет его вверх и закрывает рот губами.  
— Цзаньцзинь, перестань.  
— Что мне делать? — улыбается он, поднимая голову. — Если я отвечу «как скажешь», выйдет, что я снова тебя не послушался.  
— Ты останешься?  
— Да. А младший господин тоже скоро возвращается?  
— Думаю, брат не захочет в Гонконг, пока у Сяо Чжаня не закончатся выходные, — смеется Лю Хайкуань. — Кстати, Цзаньцзинь, я хотел с тобой обсудить кое-что. Что ты планируешь ставить в ближайшее время?  
— Что-нибудь в традициях семьи, я и так слишком надолго отвлекся от них.  
— У меня есть для тебя предложение, и я очень надеюсь, что оно тебе будет интересно. Цзаньцзинь, помнишь, ты читал мне по телефону веб-новеллу?  
— Конечно.  
— Я видел на твоем ноутбуке еще вкладку, и она мне показалась интереснее.  
— Ты это читал?! — он подскакивает, Лю Хайкуань смеется и укладывает его обратно, проглаживает, слегка нажимая, по спине, обнимает.  
— Читал. Цзаньцзинь, мне кажется, это очень перспективный сюжет, если, конечно, отбросить некоторые детали. Мне не надо тебе объяснять, насколько у нас сложное положение, и насколько важно, чтобы общественное мнение оставалось на нашей стороне.  
Он невольно сжимается, Лю Хайкуань проводит по его волосам.  
— Цзаньцзинь, я не пытаюсь тебя укорить. Что случилось, то случилось. Я рассчитываю на твою помощь не только в переговорах, но и в том, как повернуть мысли людей в нужную сторону. Люди устают, хотят покоя, и если эта волна спадет, мы останемся на мели окончательно. Цзаньцзинь, выкупи права и поставь, и пусть это будет такой мюзикл об Аннигиляции Солнца, чтобы над ним плакали и смеялись на всех языках мира. Я в тебя верю.  
— Я понял тебя. Я все сделаю. Для сценария надо будет выбрать сцены и акценты... И каст должен быть такой, чтобы... Кстати, я знаю человека, который улыбается так же подкупающе, как Вэй Усянь.  
— Я тоже его знаю.  
— Только младший господин мне не простит, если я в таком случае не приглашу его на роль Лань Ванцзи, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь смеется, но это не такая уж плохая мысль, смена амплуа может быть выигрышной, если Ван Ибо постарается. А что он постарается, можно не сомневаться. Но Лю Хайкуань молчит, и он поднимает голову, пытаясь понять выражение лица.  
— Хайкуань?  
— Я давно себе обещал, что никогда не буду втягивать его ни в дела, ни в политику. Я знаю, ты скажешь, это другое, но все равно.  
— Как ты захочешь. Я ни слова ему не скажу, если ты против, ни ему, ни господину Сяо.  
— Пусть решает сам. Он уже взрослый, — Лю Хайкуань вздыхает. — Цзаньцзинь, я верю, что ты сможешь соблюсти баланс, чтоб все было понятно, но чтобы Сяо Чжаня и картины с ним потом не запретили в Китае. По каким угодно мотивам.  
— Я понял тебя.  
— Когда ты позовешь меня на премьеру?  
— Переговоры по поводу прав, сценарий... Я начну присматривать каст уже сейчас, думаю, к осени, к новому сезону.  
— Хорошо. Не говори пока младшему брату, я сам его спрошу.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь кивает и легко целует твердое плечо. Лю Хайкуань переворачивается, не выпуская его из объятий, укрывает.  
— Спи, мое золото.


End file.
